


It Was Like This

by SaintAlecto



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAlecto/pseuds/SaintAlecto





	It Was Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan/gifts), [Mr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr).



It was like this, on lazy summer nights when they stayed up too late drinking too much sake. When Fuu was hot and let her kimono slip open just a little too much. When Mugen moved too close, when Jin took off his glasses. It was like this when the tallows ran too low and they could barely make out each other's faces in the dying light. They'd let them run all the way down and feel each other up by the light of the moon.

It was like this, sometimes, although they didn't speak much of it afterward or even during. Jin would glare at Mugen and Mugen would glare at Jin so Fuu would have to step in between them and ease them into it.

She'd run a hand through Mugen's wild hair, and take his sake glass and set it down. She'd slip her kimono off her shoulder a little further and Jin would gather them hem of it up between his slim fingers, watching as it caught against the roughness of his calluses. Then she'd run a hand over Mugen's chest and tilt her head a bit so that Jin could kiss her neck with ease. Mugen leaned in to kiss her, brushing a finger lightly over Jin's thigh, as if to test him. Jin would usually ignore him and press up against Jin, but tonight, he decided to test Mugen back; he grabbed his hand and sucked on the other's finger. Mugen responded in turn by kissing Fuu harder, pressing her against Jin's chest. Mugen opened her kimono all the way and took one of her small breasts into his mouth, flicking his tongue hard against her nipple. Jin pushed her hair out of the way and worked his way down her back kissing her shoulder blades and spine.

Mugen laid her back and Fuu said nothing as she looked down at him. He gave a crooked grin before licking the length of her pussy. He dipped his tongue in between the folds of her lips and into her heat but all he could taste was the sake.

With the tip of his tongue he pressed the mound just above her clit. She bit her bottom lip and steadied herself on his shoulder. Mugen smiled and licked her harder. Long, definite stokes from the bottom to the top, stopping to flick his tongue over his clit once or twice before moving to stroke her again. He lapped at her, wanting to drink her in. Jin, stroked her hair and after a while, reached for his own growing buldge to stroke it in time to her moans of pleasure.  
Mugen held onto her thigh with his left hand, helping to balance her, but with his right he teased her, lightly stroking her throbbing opening.

Fuu sighed loudly, arching her back, pressing her shoulders into the floor. Mugen pushed his fingers into her, she gasped and pushed him deeper. He flicked his tongue over her clit faster while pushing his fingers into her deeper still.  
Jin leaned forward to kiss her and she ran her hands through his hair greedily, reaching up and pulling him close.

"Please, be nice?" Fuu moaned. She was not so far gone that she could not feel the tension between them.

Jin broke the gaze to look down at her. She had closed her eyes again to concentrate on the feeling of being fucked.

It was then that Mugen decided to be a dick. He leaned forward and kissed Jin hard on the mouth. He forced his tongue down the others throat and let him choke on it for a little while.

Jin felt his stomach and his composure drop momentarily. Mugen bit the others bottom lip before Jin could pull away.

"I know you fucking loved it-"

"Bastard."

"So get that stupid look of your face."

Fuu rested her hands on either side of Jin's face, "I'm ready now."

She reached down to pull her panties off with Mugen's ungentle help. He knelt down and spread her checks, licking the crack of her ass as thoroughly as he could. Saliva would be her only lubricant tonight. It would hurt, but Mugen figured she liked it that way.

He pulled her down on the bed to kneel over him backwards; she sat with a 'Uff" on his dick. She swiveled her hips and Mugen closed his eyes. She held her arms out for Jin who knelt in front of her and pushed his cock into her pussy.

It never took them long to find their rhythm. Just like it never took her long after that to come. Mugen held on to Fuu's hips as she fucked him; Jin held on to her hips as he fucked her- the ronin didn't mind that their fingers became entwined with one another so long as Fuu's hands were on top of theirs, holding them there at her waist.

Jin said that warriors were incapable of love. Mugen said that he had never heard of the word. Fuu knew they were lying. Because though they sometimes were rough or indifferent, and though they could barely stand to be in the same room with each other for more than 5 minutes at a time- they always came back to her showering her lips and neck in sweet kisses, running their fingers through her hair, tasting her breasts and licking her thighs. She was the center of their universe. And she was happy of her place.

And as they became further entangled in sweaty robes, kissing and moaning, she thought, if that this was not love that she did not know what the word was either.

So it was like this, on lazy summer nights when they stayed up too late drinking too much sake. When Fuu was hot and let her kimono slip open just a little too much. When Mugen moved too close, when Jin took off his glasses. It was like this when the tallows ran too low and they could barely make out each other's faces in the dying light. They'd let them run all the way down and feel each other up by the light of the moon.

And they liked it like that.


End file.
